


Perfect Recipe

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, hot dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin finds that Samandriel knows his tastes quite well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Recipe

Title: Perfect Recipe  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: K  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Characters: Kevin and Samandriel  
Words: 100  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: Kevin finds that Samandriel knows his tastes quite well. Samandriel and Kevin fluff.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

 

 

Kevin's eyes widened.

"Wow."

The angel personally handed him the hot dog that was layered with relish, red onions, shredded lettuce, ketchup, mustard, salsa, beans, and guacamole.

"It's on the house." Samandriel assured him with a smile.

"But, how did you..."

"Know? As an angel, I know your personal likes and dislikes, even for food. And, my vessel does know how to make a hot dog. Try it."

Kevin bit into the toasted bun, and it was pure heaven. He was surprised when the hot dog eventually disappeared. To say that it was excellent was an understatement.

"Well?"

"It was...delicious."


End file.
